The Last Moments of Carson Sirius Potter
by Moony0402
Summary: Carson Sirius Potter is the younger brother of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. When Harry is supposed to sacrifice himself, Carson decide that it's time for him to fulfill his destiny. To die in order to save Harry.


**This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'd appreciate it if you could prevent from being overly harsh on me ;). I am not a native English speaker and thus, my grammar may not be perfect. I welcolme any kind of review and would be thankful for adivces on how to get better. **

**I couldn't get that story out of my head for some reason so I decided to write it down. Pretty short though.**

**Enjoy! **

**HarryJulienJones  
_**

The fifteen-year-old boy was circled by dozens of Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard that had ever lived, stood opposite the younger brother of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Carson knew that he wouldn't get out of this situation alive; surviving Voldemort was Harry's talent, not his. It was the one talent that made his life hard. He grew up in the shadows of an older brother he could never compete with. He was always second best through the eyes of the wizardry world and even through the eyes of his parents Lily and James Potter. They were full of pride for Harry and cared so deeply for their older son that they completely forgot to care for Carson. Lily and James always feared that Harry may not survive the war against Voldemort but they never thought about the option of Carson losing his life while fighting along with his brother, the order and many other brave wizards and witches.

But now, this situation came up. Carson knew that Harry was supposed to meet the Dark Lord here in a few minutes to sacrifice himself and he certainly wouldn't let that happen without fighting first. No matter how neglected Carson was by his parents he would always love his brother deeply. He had done so much for Carson. He'd been the only trustable person in Carson's life for almost eleven years. Especially after he was sent to grow up in America at the age of four. Living in America marked him and Carson really didn't consider himself a Britain. He was a proud American.

"Carson Potter." Voldemort snarled. "Where is your brother?"

"Not here, obviously. Did you really think I would let Harry come here all alone? You must be mental, Tom."

Carson picked up on the habit of calling Voldemort 'Tom' after hearing that Voldemort had once been called Tom Riddle. He had no fear of that man and most definitely no respect so why should he call him Voldemort or You-Know-Who; a ridiculous name if you'd ask Carson.

Voldemort's evil smirk faded for a moment. It seemed like he believed Harry to chicken out and sent his brother instead. Well, Voldemort was in for a surprise. Harry would come, Carson was sure of that. It would only take him a little bit longer.

"You will do just fine. Your family will be left shattered when I send them your lifeless body."

"Do that. Kill me for all I care. My parents won't care and you plan on killing Harry, anyways, so why should I care if I live or die?"

Carson, who had an excellent hearing, was able to hear some noise around twenty feet behind him. More than one person were coming – three if Carson was right.

Voldemort raised his wand, his smirk was long back. Carson, however, did not flinch at all. He really did not care much if he died or lived. He had no one that made life worth living.

When he heard a shout from behind him though he did flinch. Harry was too soon. Carson had intended to die before Harry, not otherwise. He only wanted to fulfill the reason he lived for. Sacrifice himself in order to place a blood ward over his brother.

"Carson!" Wait, that one was not Harry. It was James!

The man had his wand out, just like his eldest son and his wife. He and Lily hadn't even noticed that Carson was missing until Harry told them that he was nowhere to be found. When Harry told them what he originally planned, they knew where Carson had gone. He'd go straight into his death to save Harry. He adored his big brother so much, had no hard feelings against his famous brother who always had the full love and attention of their parents when he was denied the same.

"Ah, the whole Potter family. Well, then I will simply kill the lot of you right now instead of later."  
"Still don't care, Tom. I'm surprised that I'm still standing, you know."

"Carson! What are you doing?"

"You just wait and see, Harry. I'm doing this for you, brother."

"Don't get emotional now, Potter. It's too late for that."

"Why don't you just shut up, Riddle? Harry will kick your ass and once you're dead, my soul will haunt you in hell!"

Lily flinched visibly. She knew that Carson was provoking the Dark Lord, that he wanted to die for Harry, that he only wanted his brother to live.

"You are brave, Carson." Voldemort began, changing his tactic. After all, what would be better than bringing the youngest Potter, a brave boy indeed, over to his side? It could be useful to have a member of one of the lightest families as a Death Eater. "It would be a shame to let a brave boy like you die, to spill your worthy magical blood. Join us, Carson, and we will spare your beloved ones."

He smirked in glee, while Lily, Harry and James shook in fear, when Carson appeared to think about it.  
"No." The smirk faded from Voldemort's face at the response. Why was it that those Potters always had to choose the light? "I am not stupid, Tom. I know you will kill Harry, you will try at all costs, and it wouldn't change a thing that I'm a Death Eater. Harry is the only one to stand between your victory and you. You'd never spare him, so do not try to kid me."  
"I may not spare your brother, but think about your parents, Carson. I can give you the parents you always longed for. Loving parents who cared for you."  
"My parents? They will get over my loss quick enough. They will go on, with or without me. I don't long for those parents anymore, Tom; I haven't since a couple of years. I will never join you and your filthy club of Death Eaters!"

Voldemort raised his wand a last time and before anyone could do something, a green light hit the smirking Carson right on his chest. His smirk faded slowly as the life disappeared out of his brilliant green eyes, so similar to Lily and Harry's. He stumbled backwards before falling onto the ground. A prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney shot through Carson's head, his last thought was to become what he lived for. The prophecy made about him.

_A boy will be born, twelve months to the minute exact after the defeat of the Dark Lord…_

_Sent away by those who promised protection, he will grow up far from home… _

_And he will love and adore the defeater of the Dark Lord enough to choose death over life..._

_His sacrifice shall be the only thing that can protect the Chosen One from harm…_

_The boy's love will create the ultimate protection that no one can break until the Chosen One dies of age…_

His mind rapidly drifted away, a calming black floated him until there was nothing more than a lifeless young body on the ground.

Carson Potter was dead.

**I have not yet decided if I will continue this. In the moment, I see no really need for another chapter as Carson is dead now. I intended to leave the rest up to you, so that you could make up your own mind about what you think would happen right after this. It's an open ending, I guess. (I hope that's what it's called in English. Over here in Germany we say 'offenes Ende' meaning that the story is somehow not finished, that there has to be something following the events in the story. Open endings are often used in short stories)  
Reviews? **

**HarryJulienJones**


End file.
